My Girl
by LexiC101
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote at 1am. It will probably be in my Shield fanfic if I keep writing it. Just Kaitlyn and Dean FLUFFF


Dean watched Raw with Roman and Seth in their private locker room away from everyone else. He smiled as Kaitlyn came onto the screen with Cameron and Naomi. They were talking about their match against The Bella's and Aj talking about how they couldn't trust them. When Kaitlyn's phone went off.

"That your mystery man" Naomi smiled nudging her. It was obvious that not many people backstage approved of Dean and Kaitlyn's relationship.

"Stop" Kaitlyn laughed

"By the way do you know who it is yet?" She asked

"No he hasn't told me" Kaitlyn shrugged

"That's what you call a stalker" Cameron said

"Alright guys relax he's not like that I'm not the type of girl to get all mushy over gifts that's why me and dean work so well" Kaitlyn said "but it feels like he gets me"

"If you keep thinking like that then your defiantly gonna end up locked up in his basement" Cameron said and the pair laughed

"Oh hahaha" Kaitlyn said sarcastically

"Okay I wanna know who this guys is" Natalya said coming into the picture. Natalya was one of the few who accepted their relationship. "Have you found our who this is?"

"No but listen to this text I got" Kaitlyn said looking at her phone "not ever women can squat 300 pounds quote every Simpsons episode and still look hot in a little black dress I choo choo choose you" she smiled. Dean knew straight away what that last bit meant and smiled. The three looked at Kaitlyn weirdly. "Guys valentines day episode Ralph and Lisa he totally gets my love for Simpsons"

"Ooh" they nodded

"I have an amazing idea Khali" Natalya said calling him over

"No Nattie" Kaitlyn tried to stop her

"It's okay Khali knows everything Khali can go undercover in the men's locker room" Nattie said. Kaitlyn held in her laugh as Khali started talking. "And you can't tell anyone" Khali held his finger to his mouth

"Shhh" he said and walked off.

"Okay so Nat we are going to get a 7 foot tall giant to find out my secret admirer?" Kaitlyn said. Dean didn't like it when people said it was her secret admirer. Kaitlyn was Dean's girl no one else's.

"He used to be a police officer in India" Nattie said before walking off.

"Alright just making sure" Kaitlyn said "I'll see you guys later" she said to Cameron and Naomi before walking off.

**Dean's POV**

I turned the TV off as Kaitlyn got off. Roman and Seth were busy getting ready for a tag match. The door to the locker room open and in walked Kaitlyn.

"Hey" she smiled

"Hey yourself" I said pulling her onto my lap "so how's your secret admirer?"

"You know about that?" She asked

"Oh he knows" Seth piped in Dean grabbed a near by pillow and threw it at him.

"Who cares I'm yours" Kaitlyn said

"Yeah don't your forget it" I said

"Are you jealous?" She teased

"No I just want to make sure **MY** girlfriend knows who her boyfriend is" I said and stared tickling the sides of her body. She squealed and squirmed around. I kept going till she fell on the ground laughing so hard. I smiled as she moved some of her black hair out of her face. She looked so beautiful. I held my hand out to her and helped her back up.

"It's time for my match" Kaitlyn said "come with me?" She asked I nodded

"Don't break anything while I'm gone" I said to Roman and Seth waved me off.

**Kaitlyn's POV**

I picked my title up as Dean told the other two to not be stupid while he was out. As soon as we got out into the hallway Dean's arm was wrapped tightly around my waist putting on his big tough guy act. If anyone knew how he was behind closed doors they would walk all over him. We walked to the gorilla position and waited. Right now it was a match against Zack Ryder and Ryback. Zack was getting thrashed out there. The Bella's walked up with Aj, Big E and Dolph. Cameron and Naomi walked up and stood a few steps away from us.

"I can come down if you want" He said I saw the camera's from the app on us "for a little help"

"It's okay" I said "I'm a big girl I'll be okay" I smiled The Bella's and Aj walked out then it was mine Cameron and Naomi's turn. I hugged Dean and made my way down to the ring. The match started with me and Nikki in the ring.

* * *

I held my head and slid out of the ring and held my title. Stupid twin magic. Me Cameron and Naomi walked backstage. I said goodbye to them and say Dean talking to Seth and Roman. The guy from YouTube came up to talk to me about my match. After talking to be for a bit Dean was done talking and watched from a far.

"And one for thing" he said and handed me a letter "a crew member told me to give this to you" it was a letter from my secret admirer. I thanked him and walked to dean.

"Your being stupid" I said knowing his jealous face.

"Your my girl" he said "mine" he leaned down and kissed me "only mine" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Your such a big softy" I laughed at him

"Only for you" he smiled and kissed me "if you tell anyone that I will...beat your ass" he said making me laughed "I love your laugh" he smiled making me blush "I love when you blush"

"I. Love. You" Dean smiled


End file.
